Harry Potter y la antorcha de fuego verde
by dark-sabry
Summary: Tras enfrentarse nuevamente a Voldemort, Harry pasa las vacaciones en casa de uno de sus amigos. Pero no contaba con la intromisión del Lord, que hará todo lo posible por tener al joven Potter en sus brazos. Secuela de Harry Potter y la orden del fénix
1. CAPÍTULO 1: ¡ADIÓS DURSLEYS!

No soy Rowling -______________________________-' y no doy autografos.

Este fic será más lento en sus actualizaciones, por que apenas lo estoy empezando. Y me eh trabado u poco, pero espero continuarlo pronto.

**Harry Potter, y la antorcha de fuego verde**

**CÁP. 1: ADIÓS DURSLEY!**

Era un día común, en Privet Drive. Harry llevaba dos semanas allí, y esperaba impaciente ese día a las 6 de la tarde, pues había recibido una carta de su amiga Hermione, que decía que lo pasarían a buscar a las 6 y media, para llevarlo a casa de los Granger. 

- ¡Niño extraño!- dijo tío Vernon a las seis y cuarto, - ¡baja ya!

Lo cierto era que Harry de niño ya no tenia nada. En unas semanas cumpliría dieciséis años, era un adolescente completo, casi un hombre.

A la hora exacta tocaron el timbre. Harry abrió la puerta y encontró a su amiga del otro lado, con sus padres detrás.

- ¡¡¡Harry!!!- grito ella al verlo - ¿como estas?- y lo saludo con un beso el la mejilla y un abrazo muy fuerte, al cual sus padres vieron a Harry con cara de " cuida mucho a nuestra hija en el futuro", Harry se sonrojo, pero no tanto como Hermione.

- Bueno, sube tus cosas Harry, déjame ayudarte- dijo el señor Granger. Cuando todos estaban acomodados y las cosas de Harry en el baúl, El coche se puso en marcha. 

ninguno de los dos se dijo nada en todo el viaje, pero ambos estaban muy rojos. Harry todavía recordaba el juego que había jugado el año pasado, en el que decía que el y ella eran el uno para el otro, e intento no pensar en que lo mas probable era que se casara con ella. 

" que guapo esta... y que figura..." pensaba Hermione, mientras que Harry pensaba "es la chica mas preciosa de Hogwarts"

La madre de Hermione miraba a ambos, (los cuales se lanzaban miradas furtivas y se ponían rojos) por el espejo retrovisor, y pensó "en estas vacaciones, seguro se admitirán que se gustan" para forzar un poco la charla, ella dijo:

-Harry, eres mas lindo de lo que nos contó Hermione, y eso que ella dijo mucho, ¿es verdad que eres el mejor jugador de quiditch que Hogwarts tendrá? ¿y que eres el mas valiente de todo el colegio?¿que con una sola mano podrías vencer a quien-tu-sabes? ¿y que tus ojos son los mas preciosos de todo el mundo?

- MAAAAAAAA!!!

-A, si, mejor mejor me callo.

Harry se puso tan colorado que parecía echar humo, pero no como la muchacha, que se encogía en su asiento como si intentara que la tragase la tierra.

El padre miraba la escena con expresión divertida, y pensaba "se aman"

Estuvieron todos callados hasta que llegaron a casa de los Granger, donde acomodaron a Harry:

- Esta es la Habitación de Hermione, dormirás aquí, en esta cama- dijo señalando de las dos camas gemelas, la de la izquierda.

- Cuando Se hubo instalado con La chica en su cama, empezaron a hablar:

-¿que tal las vacaciones Hermione?

-Bien, realmente bien- se hizo un silencio incomodo. 

_,.+-*^*-+.,_

-¡No Puedes!, En la historia dice que...

-Hamny, no me importa lo que dice la historia

- Pero nos quitaran el trabajo, considéralo Sabri...

-No nos quitaran el trabajo, además, Hacen tan buena pareja...

- Si pero ...

-Pero nada, ahora, ¿como aremos para que no se enteren ni Fradney ni Lucy ni Holly?.

- No lo se, pero a lo que iba, Hermione y Ron son la pareja que Dijo Fradney...

- Como El amor, _{ups, ya se me escapo ^_^} _Creo que me concierne a mi decir cual es la pareja ideal Hamny- Dijo Sabrina molesta- Yo soy el amor, y yo decido, yo no me meto en su trabajo, y me pongo a decirles quien debe ser tímido o debe decir la verdad, o debe ser apasionado, o amistoso. _{otra vez se me escapo}- _

Una voz diferente resonó en el lugar

- ¡¡¡¡¡QUE LE ESTÁN HACIENDO A HARRY!!!!!- Dijo Lucy

- Lo flecho Sabrina y ahora esta enamorado De Hermione.- dijo la voz de Holly

-Genial, la verdad entrometida, y la timidez gritona,

- ¡¡¡YO NO SOY GRITONA!!!- Dijo Lucy

- Si lo eres- Dijo Holly

- ¬¬...

- Ahora si se arma- dijo Hamny escondiéndose detrás de Sabrina 

- Esto es un lío tremendo ¡en cuanto se entere Fradney!

-¿yo que?- Dijo está, apareciéndose

- UHH, no, quien la mando llamar...

- La pasión siempre está

- y tiene un buen oído- Dijo Holly

- ¬¬...

- Bueno, al asunto, - dijo Holly cambiando de tema,- Resulta que Sab a tirado su dardo a la persona equivocada

- ¿¿¿¡¡¡ o_O? de nuevo!!!???- Pregunto Fradney entre indignada y divertida,

-no es la persona equivocada, Harry va muy bien con quien lo elegí.

- Déjame ver el historial...- dijo Fradney, refiriéndose a la historia de Harry

- Ho, ¿ups?

- ¿a que te refieres con "ups"? 

- Se refiere a que no te lo quiere mostrar por que hizo todo mal- dijo Holly

- Gracias, Ahora Sab, quiero que me des el Historial.

Sabrina le dio el historial a regañadientes, y Fradney empezó a leer:

" Harry se levanto, y invito a Giny a bailar...." - no esto no es-"Harry camino hacia el altar, donde una chica pelirroja llamada Ginny Weasley lo esperaba..." 

- Hasta aquí no veo lo malo

-resulta, que el dardo que le tiro Sab, a Harry, hizo que el se enamorara de Hermione, cuando se supone que se tiene que enamorar de Ginny.- dijo Holly

- ¡¡¡ O NOOOO!!! ALLÍ ARRIBA NOS MATARAN... 

- si, debemos hacer algo...

- Ángeles de la mesa redonda, manos a la obra- sentencio Fradney.

- ¿cual es el plan? -pregunto Lucy

- Si hacemos que Hermione se enamore de Harry, todo ocurriría como si Hermione fuera Ginny- Dijo Holly [la verdad siempre sabe] 

- No quiero. Quiero mas drama-dijo Sabrina

-No, arreglemos primero las cosas, y luego harás lo que se te cante

-Eso ya lo veremos...

_,.-+*^*+-.,_

Este Capitulo va dedicado a Danyliz. Saque la idea de la mesa redonda tanto de su fic 'una cita muy especial' como de un programa en el que un grupo de cinco espíritus ayudaba a la gente. 

Dejen review!


	2. CAPÍTULO 2: PREGUNTAS Y CABOS SUELTOS

No soy Rowling -____________________________________-'' y no doy autografos.

Esta historia la actualizaré más lento, por que apenas la estoy comenzando, y me eh trabado un poco.

Dejen Reviews!!:

Ahora bien, contestaré los reviews tanto del último capítulo de La orden del fénix como de esta.

reviews: 

Calixta: ^^' que bueno que te guste. Y que pienses que soy muy buena escritora. ^^'

Bichito: bueno, si insistes, cáete de la silla, pero después no te quejes de que te duele la espalda ^^', si, yo también quería que atraparan a la rata. Por otra parte, siiiiiiiii!! (a sabry le brillan los ojitos) :D Severus es taaaaaaan linnnndoooooooooo!!!. 

Kari Granger de Potter: Hola!! que bueno que te guste mi secuela. ¿qué es lo que no entendiste de la habitación? si es lo de lo ángeles, igualmente no durará mucho, era algo que tenía que poner. Con respecto a de que se decidan pronto, sólo tenemos que esperar, aunque, yo ya tengo fecha y hora!. Que bueno que te guste mi página, sip, ahorita tengo el capítulo 8. Me ah costado, pero espero poder actualizar mañana sábado también. Pero, te recomendaría que lo esperases aquí, por que lo voy a subir en cuanto reciba un review. (eso va para todos). Con lo de que Harry se haga gay, no te preocupes, eso sólo es un contratiempo, que deberá superar. (Y además, quien no se enamora de mi pequeño querubin.. ejem ejem, preguntenle a Sabrina.) Chao.

Kirita Kasugi: ^^' que bueno que te encante. Lo de los ángeles, fue en parte para explicar cabos sueltos (y desatar otros) y para construir cosas...¿o es que acaso Rowling nos explicaba todo de una..? ^.^' . Como en esta historia, lo tendrás que descubrir. 

**Harry Potter y la antorcha verde**

CAPÍTULO 2: PREGUNTAS Y CABOS SUELTOS

"no, no puede gustarme Harry"-pensó Hermione, el hecho de tenerlo tan cerca, pero a la vez tan lejos, la carcomía. Giro la cabeza. Allí estaba, durmiendo con sus cabellos mas revueltos de lo normal, se veía tan..."no, no me gusta Harry, no me gusta..."_(yo no le creo, ¿y ustedes?)._decidió dormir, y así lo hizo _(contemplando a Harry)_... 

_(nota de Hermione: leí eso ¬¬...)_

Lo que Hermione no sabia era que ella no era la única que contemplaba al muchacho en aquel momento, si no que también era contemplado por Sabrina, La cual decidía que hacer:

"ellos hacen buena pareja..., pero tal vez las chicas tengan razón... no, no la tienen, Bradd Pit todavía esta vivo, a pesar de que siempre lo pongo con una chica todo lo contrario de lo que dice su historial... en fin, dejare que al amor entre ellos crezca Hasta la desesperación,_(que dramatica es el ángel ^_^?)_ y ahí veré..."

- Hola- dijo Holly apareciendo súbitamente-¿este es Harry no?

- no, es mi prometido

- no te creo, estas mintiendo, es Harry

-¬¬... 

- ¿Que hacen aquí?- dijo Hamny, que seguramente había llegado durante su conversación, _(la amistad siempre llega, pase lo que pase ^_^) _- ¡A, Harry!

- ¡¡no tonta!!, Shakespeare,- dijo Sabri irónicamente.

-¬¬...

- bueno, a lo que sea, vamos a otro lado.

- Ok.

_,.-+*^*+-.,_

Lentamente, Harry se levanto, tardo un rato en recordar donde estaba, pero cuando lo hizo, sonrió. Pensó si levantar a Hermione, pero parecía exhausta. La miro con duda. De pronto, como si las miradas gritaran, Hermione abrió los ojos. Harry se puso colorado al ser descubierto.

- Hola, ¿como has dormido?- pregunta la chica como si nada

- oh, este, bien, muy bien.

- mmm, excelente. ¿Que hacemos?, por que, es muy temprano para desayunar

Harry asinti

- Platiquemos, ¿de que quieres hablar?

- juguemos a las preguntas, tu haces una yo otra.

-Deacuerdo, empieza.

- Harry...¿te gusta alguien?

- Esteee...- se coloreo de un tono muy..."Weasley"- Si...

- tienes que decir quien...

- Pues...- y invento el primer nombre que le vino a la cabeza- Ginny Weasley

- ohh

Harry miro a la chica, parecía...¿decepcionada?

- mi turno- dijo, pues se empezaba a poner incomodo, - Te are la misma pregunta, ¿ quien te gusta?

-A mi... pues...Ron- "oh no"- pensó Hermione, no pude haber dicho cosa tan ridícula...

- ah- Harry se acomodo los anteojos sin que hiciera ninguna falta- buena elección- dijo como si nada, aunque profundamente, le dolía mucho.- 

- otra pregunta- dijo Hermione- ¿Crees que podría dejar de gustarte Ginny?

- Si, creo que solo es capricho.

-ah,-dijo mas contenta- por que yo creo que con Ron no pasara nada y...

- ¿y?- dijo Harry, esperando que fuera lo que el pensaba

- y bueno, tu... y... yo...

-¿si? dijo Harry acercándose a la chica

Hermione sintió que se derretía, estaba con Harry, y tan cerca...Y se acercaban mas y mas, cuando estaban a dos centímetros de distancia...

- ¿interrumpo algo?- Dijo entrando el señor Granger

- Ho, no, claro que no- dijo Harry apenado.

- Bueno, vine a traerles el desayuno.

Hizo esto y se fue.

- En que estábamos...- dijo acercándose a Harry, esperando empezar en donde lo habían dejado

-tu dijiste algo como "tu y yo", pero luego no dijiste nada mas...

- Pues, - dijo retomando el tema- podríamos... tal vez...

-¿tal vez?- dijo Harry sonriendo- Tal vez.- dijo cortante, con una mirada significativa, con la cual ella, se derritió nuevamente.

Hermione pensó que Harry no sabia que era lo que ella había intentado decir. 

- Bueno, tomémonos el desayuno.-

-claro, Hermi, claro.

- ¿que tienes Harry?

- nada, ¿por que?

- es que tu... olvídalo.

tomaron el desayuno.

- bueno,- dijo Hermione cuando termino. - ¿que aremos así?

- ¿así como?- dijo Harry, que se estaba dando cuenta de que tenia que decirle a Hermione que la amaba.

- pues así, en pijama.

-ah, pues... charlar.

-Bien

_.-+*^*+-._

- ¿que hacemos ahora?- dijo Holly entusiasmada- Sabri tiene todo bajo control, ¿ahora que?

- pues yo me re- aburro- dijo Hamny 

- pues hagámosle la vida imposible a Sab- dijo Fradney

_(nota de Sab: ¬¬ escuche eso...)_

- Deacuerdo

_(Sab:¬¬ Uuu...)_

Todas fueron a ver que hacia Sabrina, mientras Lucy aparecía, y se metía también

_(nota de Sab: ¡todas me dificultan mi trabajo!)_

_.-+*^*+-._

mientras tanto, harry y Hermione charlaban.

- ya quiero que empecemos a estudiar, me encanta definitivamente

- ¬¬ ... ^Uu^...- pensó Harry- esta mas loca que una cabra

Desafortunadamente, lo último lo dijo en voz alta

- ¡¡¡¡QUE DIJISTE!!!!- dijo la otra poniéndose toda roja, mostrando los dientes y abriendo los ojos del todo.

-yo....- dijo Harry temblando de miedo

La chica empezó a tirarle de todo, hasta que lo único que le quedo a mano fue un pedaso de vidrio. Harry levanto las manos y empezó a intentar tranquilizarla,

- Pero, no hagas locuras Hermi...

- ¿a que te refieres?

- No me claves el vidrio, tu no querrás perder a tu mejor amigo...

- ¿ como sabes tu lo que yo quiero?

- Este... pero Hermione... podrían expulsarte y....

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡VOY A MATARRRRRRTE!!!!!

- ¡¡¡¡PERO HERMIONE!!!!, TU ERES LA MEJOR... ERES HERMOSÍSIMA...

- ¿¿¿MEJOR QUE GINNY???

-¡¡¡MIL VECES!!!

- ¿¿TE GUSTO??

- ESTE...

Tenia que decírselo, sino, lo mataría...

- ¡¡TE PREGUNTE ALGO!!- Dijo Hermione acercándose peligrosamente y blandiendo el vidrio- ¿¿TE GUSTO??

-SI...

-MAS FUERRRRTE

-Deacuerdo...¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ME ENCANTAS!!!!!!!!

-AH.

Se fue haciendo mas y mas chiquita hasta no medir mas de 5 centímetros.

-Hermione...

-¿¿HEE??

-Despierta

-¿que paso?

Te quedaste dormida

-¿si?¿en que momento?

- Justo después de que tu dijeras que te gustaba Ron.

-Ahh- "entonces fue todo un sueño..."Pens

- Te toca

-¿que cosa?

- Hacer la pregunta

-No deseo jugar mas

-Si tu lo dices...


	3. CAPÍTULO 3: DE ENTRE OTRAS COSAS, PELÍCU...

No soy Rowling -____________________________________-'' y no doy autografos.

Esta historia la actualizaré más lento, por que apenas la estoy comenzando, y me eh trabado un poco.

Dejen Reviews!!

**Harry Potter y la antorcha verde**

CAPITULO 3: De entre otras cosas, películas. 

Bajaron y se encontraron con que los padres de Hermione ya se iban. Como ambos eran dentistas, ambos tenían el mismo consultorio.

-Adiós pequeños- dijo la Sr. Granger

-Adiós

-adiós suegrito-dijo en broma el padre de Hermione

-Adiós- dijo Harry picaramente.

Esto sonrojo muuuuuuuuuchooooo a Hermione, y mucho, es MUCHO. Lo que mas la hizo pareces un tomate, era que Harry hubiera dicho adiós como si de verdad fueran...

- ¿Que aremos ahora Mione?

- Pues... vamos a dar una vuelta.

- Deacuerdo.

Salieron a la calle. 

-¿a donde vamos?

- ¿que tal al cine?

- Deacuedo

Caminaron hacia allí, y pidieron entradas:

- Disculpe, ¿cuales peliculas dan?

- Pues ahora hay solo una disponible..

- ¿cual es?

- Harry Potter y la cámara de los secretos..._( ¡¡era broma^_^!!) _

- Tienes un E-mail

- ¿de que es?

- Romántica

Harry y Hermione se colorearon un poco...

- Que hacemos...

- Entremos.

- Si tu lo dices...

Se adelantaron y consiguieron lugares en la primera fila.

Hermione miraba la pantalla embobada, y Harry... Harry También _(jeje)_ Cuando termino la película los dos estaban sonrojados, Harry con un brazo sobre los hombros de Herm, mirando el beso como hipnotizados.... 

- Si que es romántica...

-Lo sé. Acabo de verla. - dijo ella burlonamente

- como me río Hermi. 

*******************

reviews!


	4. CAPÍTULO 4: PURAS CONVERSACIONES

No soy Rowling -____________________________________-'' y no doy autografos.

Esta historia la actualizaré más lento, por que apenas la estoy comenzando, y me eh trabado un poco.

Dejen Reviews!!

**Harry Potter y la antorcha verde**

CAPITULO 4: Puras conversaciones

-¿Como esta Sirius? - pregunto Hermione.

-Saldrá del hospital en una semana..

-¿podremos ir a verlo?

-seguro que si * (* Sirius está en el hospital por un suceso de mi versión del 5º libro, {Harry Potter y la orden del Fénix} para saber que paso, vallan allí)

-Pobre Canuto..¿y Moony?

-El lo esta cuidando.

-¿dónde vivirán? - preguntó Hermione.

-Supongo que en el valle de Godric

-¡me encantaría visitarlo, debe estar plagado de historia!

-la palabra clave es plagado.

-¬¬' es un forma de decir.

-Lo se..

-¿Hiciste ya tu tarea?

-Pues la mayoria...

-Yo ya la terminé. ¿no estas ansioso de que empiecen las clases?

-Masomenos... quiero hacerle imposible la vida a Snape..

- º~º' - mirada de Hermione 

-ja. No pongas esas caras Herm. Tu sabes que ya somos amigos. ¿que sabes de Ron?

-pues nada desde que empezamos las vacaciones...

-eso es muy raro...¿le habrá pasado algo?¿estará enojado?

-lo dudo, y no creo. Pero asegurémonos.

Y escribieron.

Y sus temores se confirmaron.

_"No quiero que vuelvan a escribirme jamás." _fue la respuesta que consiguieron.

-¿pero por que? - preguntó Harry entristecido.

-No lo sé Harry. No lo sé. -dijo Hermione tomando su mano entre las suyas (sonrojo mutuo, pero más de Harry)

-dejémoslo, ya se le pasará...-sugirió Harry

-Tenes Razón.

Y se pusieron a hablar de otro tema.

******

-¿Estas bien verdad Padfoot?- dijo Moony

-Sip, pero me gustaria ver a Harry.

-mm, tengo la solución -dijo Remus e hizo un simple hechizo.

Apareció una ventanita circular. 

Remus observó.

Puedo ver a Harry..en un sillón..sentado..esta dormido con Hermione..

-¡¡¿¿QUE??!!

-Hay Pad siempre tan mal pensado.. Sólo están tomados de la mano.

-ah- suspiro Pad.

-Ella también esta dormida

-¿Moony, cuanto apuestas a que Harry queda con ella este año?

-Apuesto una caja de Ranas de chocolate a que lo logra en clases.- dijo Remus

- Apuesto una caja de Ranas de chocolate a que lo logra en las vacaciones. - dijo Sirius

-Apuesto a que ninguno de los dos...-dijo entrando Albus Dumbledore.

-¿quieres decir que no..?

-no, quiero decir en el viaje a Hogwarts, pues no es ni vacaciones, ni clases...

-DEACUERDO -unísono.

********************

reviews!


	5. CAPÍTULO 5: ENCUENTROS AGRADABLES

No soy Rowling -____________________________________-'' y no doy autografos.

Esta historia la actualizaré más lento, por que apenas la estoy comenzando, y me eh trabado un poco.

Dejen Reviews!!

**Harry Potter y la antorcha verde**

CAPÍTULO 5: Encuentros agradables

Los timos llegaron dos días antes del cumpleaños de Harry.

-Aquí están los tuyos..-le sonrío Hermione.

-Gracias - dijo Harry nervioso.

Abrieron los sobres al mismo tiempo y dos gritos de sorpresa se escucharon en toda la casa.

-Increíble! -dijo Harry - ¿cuantos timos ganaste Hermione?

-¡14 timos! - dijo la chica super contenta con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¿que no el límite eran 12?

-sip, pero, tu sabes, créditos extra.

-Eso es genial...

-¿y tu cuantos timos ganaste?

Esta vez fue el turno de Harry de sonreir

-¡ 10 ! -dijo Contentisimo.

-¿en que fallaste?

-Adivinación y.. - dijo sin darle importancia.

-Bueno, no tendras que bancarte a Trelawny 

-Sip..¿tienes en todo sobresaliente?

-aja...¿que te puso Snape?

-Mejor te leo mis calificaciones:

HISTORIA DE LA MAGIA - Expectativas sobrepasadas

ADIVINACI"N - Pobre

TRANSFORMACIONES - Sobresaliente

DEFENSA CONTRA LAS ARTES OSCURAS - Sobresaliente con créditos extras por la realización de un patronus corporal.

ENCANTAMIENTOS - Sobresaliente

POCIONES - sobresaliente

HERBOLOGÍA - Sobresaliente

CUIDAD DE LAS CRIATURAS MÁGICAS - Sobresaliente. 

Despues de unas cuantas felicitaciones de ambos, Harry y Hermione decidieron ir ese día al Callejón Diagon. 

Compraron los libros, y Harry se detuvo en uno de los estantes de pociones.

Una voz lo distrajo.

-Un gusto verlo..vivo, señor Potter - sonrio Severus Snape.

-Severus - le sonrio Harry.

-¿Buscas estos? - le pregunto el Profesor señalando los libros de pociones que el había encargado. 

-Sip. Severus, quisiera hacerte una pregunta.

-dime. 

-¿El sobresaliente que me pusiste de verdad lo merecía? 

-Si no lo merecieras, no te lo habría puesto.

-Ah, ok, eso es genial-

-¿Ahora puedo hacerte una pregunta yo Harry?

-Claro Sev!

-¿Tu te llevas muy bien con Draco verdad?

-Pues desde el año pasado sip.

- Pues necesito que me hagas un favor.

Harry lo miró dudoso.

-Lo que quieras - dijo al fín.

-necesito que me ayudes a ..como decirlo..reconciliarme con el.

-¿es por la poción de amor?

-exacto. 

-Ok..por cierto...¿ya se pasaron los efectos verdad?

-Todos - le sonrio el maestro.

-Bueno, me voy Hermione me espera.

-¿Tu novia te pone limite de horario? 

- jajaja, como me río Sev.

-Eres todo un Potter, Harry

-Gracias.

Severus sonrío y Harry se fue.

-Te tardaste - le comunicó Hermione.

-Lo se.. deja de hablar como si estuviéramos casados, sólo me tarde por que hablaba con Severus.

-¿como está?

-aparentemente bien, sigue con ese humor suyo de siempre.

-jajajaja - se río Hermione

-Oh, pero si son mi amigo Potter y Mi amiga Granger - les saludó una voz.

-Hola Draco..-dijo Hermione - ¿como pasaste el verano?

-Muy bien Gracias. No me dijeron que vendrian eh..ninguno me escribió..

-Lo siento mucho- dijo Harry

-nah, estoy acostumbrado, pero eso sip, que no se repita.

-Dalo por hecho - le sorío Hermione.

-¿Aun estas enojado con Severus? - pregunto Harry

-Sip.

-Acabamos de...auch!-dijo Hermione, pero no termino su frase, cuando sintió un pisotón.

-acabamos de comprar los libros de pociones..¿tu cursaras la materia?

-sip..saqué sobresaliente...

-igual nosotros.

-¿Y Ron?

Hermione y Harry se miraron con tristeza y le contaron todo a Draco.

-¿Que le pasará?

-No se, pero espero que Percy no le haya llenado la cabeza.

-Dios quiera - murmuró Draco, para luego acompañarlos a comprar las túnicas.

***************

Reviews!


	6. CAPÍTULO 6: ¡BIENVENIDO SEAS DRACO!

No soy Rowling -____________________________________-'' y no doy autografos.

Esta historia la actualizaré más lento, por que apenas la estoy comenzando, y me eh trabado un poco.

Dejen Reviews!!

**Harry Potter y la antorcha verde**

CAPITULO 6: ¡Bienvenido seas Draco!

Harry y Hermione volvieron a casa, habiéndolo invitado al mini Malfoy a casa el resto del verano. Y este había aceptado.

Ambos comieron en silencio.

*************************

-Oye Sab de casualidad..¿ESE es Remus Lupin?? - Pregunto Fradney con ojos desorbitados.

-Pues sip.

-Suficiente para mi - dijo Frad.

Ella caminó hasta quedar adelante suyo y lo miró a los ojos. Luego dijo muuuuy rápido:

-Se que no me conoces mucho pero yo te conozco bien, es decir, no hemos hablado ni nada, nunca me has visto y bueno, todo eso, pero el asunto es que quiero saber todo sobre ti ¿si? - dijo jadeando y respirando muy hondo.

Remus la atravezó como si fuera un fantasma..

(y de hecho se podría decir que lo era)

-Como te van las cosas con Harry - dijo Fradney con tristeza (pobrecita, esta recordando a Lupin)

(NOTA DE FRADNEY : deja en paz a mi lobito ¬¬*)

-Bien. Ya arregle todo. Desgraciadamente NO ES la unica pareja del mundo, así que si me dejas hacer mi trabajo...-dijo apuntando a un perro cn sus dardos

-¿tambien encantas animales?

-salario extra..

-Tu no recibes salario..-dijo Fradney..

-Entonces tendré que ir a quejarme..

- &_&' en fín, es tu trabajo.

-exacto-le señalo sab.

-¿que pareja te toca?

Sabry miró la lista....

-Esto no puede estar pasando..!-murmuro

-¿que? -dijo Lucy aparciendoce

-miren esto..-dijo mostrando el pergamino de su siguiente persona para enamorar

Todas (y digo todas, por que como los espiritus curiosos que son TODAS querían saber quien era...o seas, las cinco estaban ahí) observaron el pergamino.

-Te compadezco -dijo Lucy

-Mentirosa -dijo Holly

-Tranquiizate sab - dijo Hamny

-ESTOY TRANQUILA!!!

-lo dudo mucho tanto por el hecho de tener que enamorar a Voldemort como por el de que Holly esta diciendo que mientes - dijo Fradney señalando a la mencionada que gesticulaba "no es cierto"

-Bueno, será un buen cambio que Voldemort tenga sentimientos.

-Sip, Lastima el hecho de que todos los descendientes de Slytherin pueden contactar con los espiritus...

-Estoy en problemas -dijo Sabry sentandose en el suelo.

*******************

Draco llegó dos semanas antes de empezar el próximo curso.

-Por favor Hermione!! ¡¡¿¿Como encuentro un bezoar??!!

-¡¡Lo vimos en primero!!

- - __-' lo olvidé...

-Busca en el estomago de una cabra -le aconsejó Harry..

-Cierto!! -dijo el rubio. -gracias Harry..me salvaste..!

-no es nada..¿de quien es esa lechuza...? -dijo Harry señalando a una que en esos momentos entraba por la ventana.

-Es del profeta..-dijo Hermione

-¿sigues suscripta a esa basura??

-hay que saber lo que dice el enemigo...

Agarró el periodico..

-Oh!!!!!!!!!!!!! -esclamo tapandose la boca al leer los titulares.

*************

CON -TI -NUA - RA!!!!!!!!!!!!!

*************

Reviews!


	7. CAPÍTULO 7: VIVIENDO EN LA TRAGEDIA

Oh!! ¡¡me tardado mucho en actualizar!! ¡¡que vergüenza!!

No soy Rowling -_________________________________________-'' y no doy autógrafos.

Pareja: H/Hr

Dejen Reviews plis!!

Reviews:

herms malfoy: Hola!! jeje.. no se como puedo.. tengo una personalidad sádica en algún lado jeje. Pues, ahora vas a ver que a visto Hermi en el diario, sólo espero que la gente no me golpee.. jeje. ^^' Gracias, se hace lo que se puede.

Kari Granger de Potter: Ok Ok.. ¿leiste el capítulo nueve? aquí te lo traje. ^^' veo que has encontrado mi página.. claro.. que yo se las dí.. jeje. Siiiii.. yo siempre dejo a la gente con la intriga.. bueno.. a veces... ^^' soy sádica jajajaja (risa maquiavelica) Ja Ja Ja Ja Jaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!! :p

Kuki Kambara: mmm haré lo que pueda. No se si logre hacerlos más largos.. mi musa se niega a coooperar.. tengo que sobornarla -____-'' aunque yo escribo igual, con o sin musa ^^' que bueno que te guste.

**Harry Potter y la antorcha de fuego verde**

**Capitulo 7: Viviendo en la tragedia**

-¿Que pasa Hermione? - preguntó Draco alterado.

-Ehh - dijo pensando si contárselo.

-Si..¿qué pasa Herms? - preguntó Harry intrigado.

-Pues - dijo rindiendose - esto.

Harry tomó el diario y se lo acercó a Draco.

"EL INNOMBRABLE ENAMORADO: PIDE QUE SE LE ENTREGUE A HARRY POTTER"

Harry y Draco se miraron. El primero se desmayó.

-Harry!! - gritó Draco...

-Ohmm no puede ser..diganme que es una broma..

-¡¡Harry!! - gritó Hermione llorando y abrazandolo..-¡¡no..por que!!

Draco abrió la página y comenzó a leer.

" Según declaró a la prensa el dark lord, esta _enamorado _de Harry Potter y pide que se lo entreguen. A cambió, el dejaría de arrasar con el mundo mágico, creando así una paz que muchos desean con fervor. ' sólo quiero a Harry Potter' declaró quien ustedes saben. Según se tiene entendido, el joven Potter esta pasando el verano con sus mejores amigos, Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger, en la casa de ésta, y será recogido este mismo día, al mediodía."

Hermione sollozó durante toda la mañana. Draco, más pálido que nunca, sostenía con fuerza el hombro de su amigo.

A las once de la mañana, declaró que haría lo imposible por que al dark lord se le pasara ese "enamoramiento" repentino.

Harry agradeció en un murmullo. Aún no había asimilado esa información...

A las doce tocaron el timbre.

Una Hermione de muy mal aspecto consecuencia de las lágrimas, le abrió a Lord Voldemort.

El hombre entró y se sentó en un sillón.

Mientras Harry bajaba ella observó los ojos rojizos y pregunto.

-¿es verdad? ¿lo ama?

El Lord la miró con determinación.

-Si - suspiró.

-Me cuesta creerlo..

-¿me estas contradiciendo? - pregunto amenazante.

Hermione sollozó otra vez.

-Basta - declaró Harry firmemente.

Se acercó al Lord. Hermione lo abrazó. Harry la besó.

-Estaré bien - le susurró.

Voldemort, al ver las demostraciones de cariño, se puso celoso, hasta sentir que si no apartaba la vista, mataría a la sangre sucia.

Draco abrazó a Harry.

-Vamos Harry - le dijo el Señor tenebroso.

Harry se acercó a el.

El Lord lo tomó por la barbilla y le dijo:

-Ahora eres sólo mío.

Desaparecieron.

Hermione se zambulló con desesperación en los brazos del Malfoy.

-No te preocupes Herms..lo recuperaremos.

* * *

  


-¡¡Sab eres una estúpida!! - dijo Fradney

-es verdad - aseguró Holly

-COMO PUDISTE -gritó Lucy

-no te entiendo - declaró Hamny

- ¿que? ¬¬* -pregunto la mencionada.

-Enamoraste a Voldemort de Harry Potter -dijo Lucy entre dientes - te mereces...nada se compara con lo que hiciste..

-No fue tan grave mujer! - dijo Sab

-O si lo fue... lejos de todas tus estupideces...esto es lo mas ridículo que hiciste...

-¿y que tal cuando enamoré a ..?

-NO!!!!!!!!!

-¿Y cuando..?

-NO!!!!!!!!

-Tu tendras que arreglar esto - dijo Hamny y todas se marcharon.

- pero si ni siquiera fue mi culpa..¡¡todo yo!!

-miradas fulminantes de las cuatro-

* * *

  


-Me matarás verdad - dijo Harry.

-Claro que no..-dijo Voldemort.

-¿por que me cuesta creerte? - pregunto irónico con una mano en su barbilla. -¡¡Ah..ya recuerdo!! ¡Por que intentaste matarme desde que tenía un año!

Voldemort miró a su costado.

-Si no paras de gritarme..no podré contenerme. -dijo con los dientes muy apretados.

-Hay que miedo que me das - dijo Harry

Voldemort no aguantó y acorraló a Harry contra la pared..comenzó a besarlo.

-¡Suéltame! -gritaba, pataleaba y golpeaba el niño de oro.

-Tu te lo buscaste Harry.. compórtate mejor en el futuro.

El hombre oscuro salió de un portazo y Harry se recostó a llorar en la cama.

* * *

  


Jeje.. ¡¡aquí otro capitulo!!


	8. CAPÍTULO 8: CITA CON EL DESTINO, BAILE C...

volví!

No soy Rowling -_________________________________________-'' y no doy autógrafos.

Pareja: H/Hr

Dejen Reviews plis!!

**Harry Potter y la antorcha de fuego verde**

**Capitulo 8: Cita con el destino, Baile con la muerte, Reunión con los ángeles...**

Hermione se presentó ante Draco un día con un libro de mitología mágica en su brazo.

-Verás.. si esto es cierto.. hay una manera de "desenamorar" a Voldemort.

Draco la miró unos instantes.

-¿que dice? - preguntó ansioso.

-al parecer, hay una mesa de ángeles que trabaja para distribuir el amor. Sabrina es ese ángel, que presuntamente lo enamoró.

...pero sólo existe una manera de contactar con ella..-prosiguió - y es a través de una cita con el destino.

* * *

  


Harry despertó en una cama de gama verde, con doseles plateados.

-Veo que ya despertaste - murmuró el Dark Lord. - ¿que quieres comer?

-nada que tu me des - le espetó.

-Harry Harry.. mi amor.. creí que habíamos quedado en que nos tratábamos bien...

-tu.. te tratas bien...

-Harry Harry Harry.. no puedes luchar contra mi. Sé que al final te rendirás.. y serás mío en todos los sentidos.

* * *

  


Hermione esperó a que Draco se acomodara y empezó a trazar un circulo. Recitó lentamente los versos según indicaba el libro, y esperó.

-creo que fallaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh!!! - dijo-gritó Hermione.

SPLOTCH!

-yo creo que no - dijo Draco.

Hermione se paro.

-quien hace tanto escándalo...oh..pero que linda jovencita...-dijo un joven muy apuesto.

-Hola, mi nombre es Hermione y quiero..

-...una cita con el destino - dijo el joven - estás de suerte, estoy libre en estos momentos.

-tu.. ¿tu eres el destino?

-vivito y coleando!!

-genial -murmuró Hermione

-Ejem.. no se si se dieron cuenta, pero todabía estoy aquí - dijo Draco.

-Ah, si..bueno.. tu baila con la muerte...

-¿que?

-eso. Ve, es ella de allá.

Draco caminó inseguro hacia una linda jovencita castaña con ojos miel.

-Hola. Soy Mariel. La muerte. ¿Y tu?

-Draco...

-bonito nombre.

-gracias... ¿seguro de que tú eres la muerte?

-bueno, supongo que si, en realidad no luzco así cuando voy a trabajar, así que la gente no suele conocerme de esta manera, cuando estoy de servicio suelo llevar mi disfraz de calavera con túnica.

-¿un disfraz?

-si, oh bueno, transformo mi cuerpo en (si, "en", no me equivoque), si a eso te refieres.

-oh..-atinó a decir Draco.

-No eres muy elocuente ¿verdad? no importa, tú sólo tienes que bailar.

Lo arrastró hacia una pista.

* * *

  


-Bien -dijo Hermione, mientras comía en un restaurant, con Destino. -Tenemos que hablar de mi amigo Harry. Necesito que me lleves hacia la los ángeles de la mesa redonda.

-oh.. de acuerdo.. espera, vamos por tu amigo rubio.

-Draco - dijo Hermione.

-¿qué?

-que se llama Draco. Ahora bien, vamos por el.

* * *

  


Draco estaba tan cansado de bailar, que podría jurar que sus pies se habían derretido hace rato.

-¡Adoro bailar! - gritaba Mariel.

-Mariel, nos llevamos al muchacho, adiós. - dijo destino apareciéndose. En cuanto terminó de decirlo, sujetó a Draco, y desaparecieron.

-Hermione ¿que..? - empezó a preguntar fastidiado, pero la chica lo corto.

-¡¡Vamos a ir a hablar con Sabrina!!

-ah... ok. -dijo callándose.

-Llegamos - dijo Destino.

Hermione se apresuró hacia una mesa redonda dónde cinco chicas gritaban.

-Eres una estúpida...!! ¡¡no sabes lo que está pasando!! tendrían que destituirte!!

- Callate Lucy, intento pensar, ¿creen que debería poner a Fred con George?

-son hermanos..

-lo se, lo sé. Pero..

-No! - gritó Fradney - Cállate y deja de decir estupideces, ¿podrías unir de una vez a Harry y Hermione?

-jaja.. ejem.. lo siento.. pero...¿podrías ayudarme? - dijo Hermione mirando a la chica rubia de ojos marrón claro que unía parejas en una pequeña libreta dorada.

-Claro. -dijo dándose vuelta. Las demás también lo hicieron.

-¿HERMIONE?- gritaron las cinco a coro.

* * *

  


Harry se sentó en su cama.

-Te traje chocolate - dijo Voldemort. - y tu ropa.

Harry agarró la ropa que le tendía el Lord. Era verde transparente que practicante revelaría todo su cuerpo, excepto lo que hubiese debajo de sus bóxer.

-no me voy a vestir de p***, gracias - dijo Harry.

-Lo harás, lo harás para mí.

********quince minutos después*********

-Que horror - dijo mirándose en el espejo.

-Mmm nunca hubiese imaginado que tendrías un cuerpo tan generoso...-dijo Voldemort mirándolo con lujuria. (digamos que esa palabra todabía entra en el raiting PG, a los que no saben que es, por favor, no la busquen en el diccionario ^^')

Harry sonrió con nerviosismo.

* * *

  


-¿Entiendes? - preguntó Hermione al terminar de contarle por que (y bla bla bla) tendría que desenamorar a Voldemort.

-¿Eh? Ah, si, claro.. mj.. pues..

-¿y..? ¿lo harás? - preguntó Hermione.

-Oh de acuerdo. -dijo Sabrina levantándose.

* * *

  


Harry observó a Voldemort acercarse a dónde el estaba recostado con gesto felino.

- mmm ¡voy al baño! - esclam salió corriendo hasta encerrarse en el.

* * *

  


Hermione se giró a Draco y Destino.

-Muy bien, ¡vamos! - les dijo muy feliz. ¡¡Harry volvería con ellos!!

Sabrina agarró la mano de Draco y la de Hermione, y luego desapareció.

Destino los miró refunfuñante (se olvidaron de él) pero luego se fue a su trabajo, después de todo, debería de tener muchas jovencitas esperándolo.

*******

Hermione, Sabrina y Draco se aparecieron el una habitación verde y plateado, en un estruendo.

SPLAFT!!!!!!!!!!!!

Harry salió corriendo del baño para fijarse por que tanto escándalo.

Allí, frente a él, estaban Hermione, Draco, y una chica con una corona brillando sobre su cabeza, y unas pequeñas alas sobresaliendo de su espalda.

* * *

  


review pliss!!


	9. CAPÍTULO 9: ¿QUÉ ESTÁ PASANDO AQUÍ?

No soy Rowling -_________________________________________-'' y no doy autógrafos.

Pareja: H/Hr

Dejen Reviews plis!!

**Harry Potter y la antorcha de fuego verde**

**CAPÍTULO 9: ¿QUE ESTÁ PASANDO AQUÍ?**

Harry estaba tan asombrado que apenas podía articular fragmentos de palabras.

-Y..que..por..tu...yo..no..eh..y...-intentaba decir Harry

-¿No eres muy elocuente verdad? - pregunt Sabrina. (¬¬' por que todos los ángeles dirán lo mismo..)

-¿quienes son ustedes? - pregunto Voldemort apretando los dientes.

-soy el ángel del amor. - dijo Sabrina.

-¿El ángel del amor? - preguntaron al mismo tiempo Harry y Voldemort.

-Así es y...

Un estruendo no la dejo continuar.

-Hola..! - esclamó Fradney

-No me lo puedo creer... es es es.. ¡¡Voldemort!! - dijo Hamny

- ¿VOLDEMORT? ¿D"NDE? - Gritó Lucy

-Pues aquí - ironizó Holly.

De acuerdo, este es un sueño muy extraño - pensó Harry.

-No es un sueño - dijo Sabrina distraída.

Harry la miró inseguro

-¿podrá leer la mente? -continúo pensando.

-Si, si puedo. - dijo mirando la ventana. - y no, no te dejaré enamorado de el, que ya estos me han obligado - le dijo a Voldemort señalando a Draco y Hermione. - Vamos a lo nuestro. - saca un dardo - bien chicos, a la cuenta de tres, desaparecemos, agarrense de mi alas, tiraré el dardo. Uno, dos..¡¡TRES!!

Harry sintió como si le hubiesen echado nuevamente el maleficio de la inversión del mundo.

-No es para tanto ¬¬'- le espetó Sabrina.

Aterrizaron en la habitación de Hermione.

La chica se detuvo unos momentos para analizar lo que pasaba y había pasado. Luego se tiró literalmente a los brazos de Harry.

- Diox.. bueno, por fin acabó todo.. - dijo Draco.

Harry abrazaba a Hermione.

-Siento mucho todo chicos - dijo Sabrina sentándose al sol.

Hermione se recostó en su cama y empezó a recordar los últimos sucesos. Realmente estaba agotada.

- Y sin embargo.. -pensó con lástima - Harry, o no me quiere,o aún no se atrevió a pedirme que sea su novia.

-No te preocupes - le dijo Sabrina - ya verás que todo se soluciona en el tren.

Hermione la observó, y comprendiendo sus palabras, se sonrojo.

-Bueno - dijo muy contenta, pero ocultando lo más que podía.

-Supongo que me tengo que ir - dijo Sabrina - ah sido un placer conoceros.. o mejor dicho, hablar con ustedes...ya os conocía.

-si.. y pues.. ¿no nos veremos nunca más? - preguntó Draco.

-No lo sé - dijo Sabrina con sinceridad - sólo si sus mentes estan dispuestas a verme podrais hacerlo.

-siempre estaré dispuesto - dijo Harry mientras sonreía.

- y yo - dijeron Hermione y Draco.

-Pero igualmente, no creo que se presente ocasión para que nos veamos - dijo el angel con tristeza mientras se quitaba la coronilla de la cabeza como distracción y se la volvía a acomodar.

- ¿Por qué?-

-sus parejas ya las forme.. aunque.. la tuya no Draco...

-¿podriamos saberlas..?

-no - contestó sencillamente. -¿Draco, que te parece ser gay? - le preguntó anotando su nombre en una lista rosada.

-Ah.. no gracias.. mejor en otro fic.. digo ocasión (n/a: jeje).

-de acuerdo - dijo Sabrina tachando el nombre de la lista.

- Pero.. supongo que nos veremos en hogwarts.. - dijo Harry observando a ángel.

-mmm creo que tienes razón..tengo muchas parejas allí...

-bien, entonces nos veremos en hogwarts...

-claro - dijo la joven.

Sabrina se levanto del suelo, abrió sus alas, y desapareció en una nube de chispas doradas, dejando caer una pluma rosada sobre el regazo de Harry.

Harry, Hermione y Draco se habían quedado pensando en los últimos sucesos. El primero giraba la pluma que se le había caído a Sabrina en sus manos y la observaba con avidez.

Hermione por otra parte observaba la vestimenta de Harry.

-¿de dónde sacaste eso Harry? - le preguntó divertida.

Harry miró lo que señalaba Hermione y se dió cuenta de que era lo que tenía puesto.

-ah..-dijo Harry sonrojándose.

Se levantó rápido y se cambió de igual forma.

-Así mejor - le sonrío Draco.

-No puedo creer que falten solo tres días para que empiece el colegio. - dijo Hermione.

-si.. es cierto -dijo Draco mirando su mochila con rechazo.

- por mi está bien. ¡oh!¡no vimos a Sirius! - dijo recordando drásticamente a su padrino.

-Bien, entonces esa será nuestra próxima aventura - le sonrío Hermione - ¡iremos mañana!

* * *

  


PR"XIMAMENTE: CAPÍTULO 10: ¿COMO ESTÁS, SIRIUS BLACK?

Reviews pliss!!


	10. CAPÍTULO 10: ¿CÓMO ESTÁS SIRIUS BLACK?

Bueno, si si, yo se.. me estoy tardando mucho!!

Pero las ideas se me acaban.. jo.

disclairmer: No soy Rowling -______________________________- y no doy autógrafos, gracias.

reviews pliss!!

reviews:

Bichito: ¡¡Hola ady!! ja ja. ¿Gracioso no? creo que no te habría parecido muy gracioso si Voldie se quedase con Harry XD!! ^^' jaja. Si, todo apunta, ¿por que será que Dumbledore SIEMPRE tiene la razón? ^^' no te preocupes, eche de menos tus reviews, pero no hay problema. Besitos. 

Gracias por sus reviews!! son muy lindos...

*******

Harry Potter y la antorcha de fuego verde

CAPÍTULO 10: ¿COMO ESTÁS, SIRIUS BLACK?

Harry se levantó esa mañana y se tiró sin delicadeza sobre Hermione, que dormía plácidamente en su cama.

-¡¿SE PUEDE SABER QUE ESTAS HACIENDO?! - le gritó la joven.

-¡Vamos a ver a Sirius!-rió el joven.

-Nunca iremos a ver a Sirius si me aplastas Harry. - le dijo señalando que estaba cortándole la respiración.

-Lo siento . -se disculpó retirándose. La miro unos segundos. - ¿Que soñabas?

-Que un canguro con anteojos me saltaba encima. - respondió mordazmente.

Harry la miró unos segundos y luego entrecerró los ojos.

-Que graciosa eres. 

-Gracias.. ahora bien, tu quieres y a ver a Sirius ¿Verdad?

-si!!!!

-pues primero debes esperar a que Draco se despierte, y luego de desayunar, y cambiarnos, iremos.

-¡¡¡¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!! ¡¡GRACIAS HERMIONE!! -gritó y salió corriendo del cuarto.

-De.. nada.. - dijo la chica a la ahora vacía habitación.

Harry corrió a la habitación de Draco y saltó encima de el como lo hizo con Hermione.

-Hooooolaa!!¡Buenos días, es una mañana preciosa, ideal para ir a ver a los padrinos de la gente! 

-Harry, déjame dormir, y bajate de encima mío. - gruño Draco entre sueños. - No seas inmaduro.

-Oh vamos andale estoy tan ansioso.. Hermy dice que no podremos ir hasta que te levantes...

-Pues no es mi culpa.

Harry se fue arrastrando los pies decepcionado.

-hash, genial, ahora no puedo dormir. - gruño Draco, levantandose malhumorado.

-SIIIIIIIIII - festejó Harry. - ¡Vayamos a desayunar!

-Como quieras, al fin y al cabo, parece que tu gobernaras mi vida.

- jeje, hay no Draco como se te ocurre...

El sly sólo gruño.

-no tengo idea.

Fueron a desayunar.

-Y - comenzó Hermione. -¿ya saben que se van a poner?

-No - contestó Harry.

Hermione lo miró medio enojada, y luego fue a la pieza de ambos.

Volvió diez minutos después.

-Listo, ya arregle todo, está sobre sus camas.

-Gracias - murmuraron Harry y Draco, y se fueron a bañar.

Tras la pelea por la ducha, cambiarse y peinarse. (Bueno, sólo Draco peinarse), bajaron y esperaron a que Hermione terminara.

-Listo. Caminen - ordenó la joven.

-Hay que pulgas tienes hoy Hermione.. - dijo Draco.

-Sirius Sirius Ra Ra Ra!!! - gritaba Harry, ignorando completamente a sus dos amigos.

llegaron al hospital, y se dirigieron inmediatamente al cuarto piso. 

llegaron a la habitación de Sirius, y una enfermera los hizo pasar.

-SIRIUSSSSSS!! -gritó Harry, y se tiró (literalmente) sobre su padrino.

-HARRYYYY!!-gritó Sirius y abrazó a su ahijado. 

Remus observaba todo desde su asiento, con una gota en la cabeza (tipo animé).

-¿Como han estado? - preguntó Hermione.

-Muy bien -rió Remus - La enfermera dijo que pasado mañana Padfoot podrá salir de aquí. 

-¡¡Podrán acompañarnos a King Cross!! -comentó Draco.

-¿Podemos Remus? ¿podemos? -preguntó Sirius con cara de cordero degollado.

Remus sonrió y finalmente asintió.

-Pero debes prometer que tomarás tus medicinas.

-Pero saben horrible... - dijo Sirius poniendo mueca de asco.

-¡Hey! Sino no hay trato.

-Ok - cedió el Black.

-Padfoot vive quejándose - comentó Remus.

-No me extraña, - aseguró Draco - mira que tener que estar acostado por meses sin hacer nada...

-Estoy de acuerdo - dijo Harry.

-Yo sabía que alguien me comprendería - dijo Sirius Alegre, sonriéndole a Harry y Draco.

-Pero es por tu propio bien - protestó Hermione.

-Yo sabía que alguien me comprendería - sonrió Remus-

-Somos tres contra dos. - Objetó Sirius.

-Tres contra tres mi muchacho, y mi palabra es ley - dijo la enfermera que entraba en esos momentos.

Padfoot gruño algo que sonó más como "las leyes están para romperse" que a "si tiene muchísima razón doña enfermera guapa", que la mujer sospechó que debía decir.

-¿vendrás a vivir conmigo verdad Harry? Ya preparé una casa para ambos.. - Preguntó Sirius girándose a su ahijado.

-Claro que si... - sonrió Harry. - pero cuando terminen las clases.

Sirius asintió muy feliz.

-No tienes idea de la cantidad de galleons que me dio el ministerio, creo que son unas cinco bóvedas. - sonrió. Luego se dió cuenta de algo. - ¿Y Ron?

Harry le contó lo que había pasado.

-Bueno, puede que sea sólo un berrinche. Ya se le pasará.

-Eso esperamos - dijo Hermione.

Draco asintió.

-Bueno jóvenes, el horario de visita ah terminado hace tres minutos. - les sonrió la enfermera.

Y así los tres salieron. Tenían planeado ir al callejón diagon. Al parecer los gemelos acababan de poner su tienda, y ellos querían ser los primeros en recorrerla.

*******

jo jo.. si.. en el próximo capítulo, Los gemelos Weasley. Si, en la historia anterior brillaron por su ausencia, excepto en ocasiones muy cortas. 

adios! XD!!

Dejen review!

Sabry


	11. CAPITULO 11: SORTILEGIOS WEASLEY

Autora: Sabry

Disclairmer: Todos los personajes son de J- K- Rowling.

resumen: mi versión del sexto libro (secuela de " La Orden del Fénix", mi versión del 5º libro)

A: todos los que me lo pidieron y los que lo lean. También a todos los que me dejaron review. Beshos, y siento muchísimo haberme demorado tanto tiempo.

CAPÍTULO 11: SORTILEGIOS WEASLEY

- No George - le decía un Gemelo a otro mientras Harry, Draco y Hermione entraban en el local. - Va a quedar muy mal si pones eso ahí. Mejor ponlo aquí.

-Buenas tardes..-comenzó Harry.

Fred y George se giraron a mirarlos.

-¡¡¡¡Harry!!!- gritaron. Fred le estrecho la mano seguido de su gemelo.

-¿que trae al salvador a estos lugares..?- preguntó Fred con una reverencia.

Draco y Hermione rieron.

-Nos enteramos que hoy abrían la tienda.

-Me honra su presencia su majestad. Es un orgullo para estos plebeyos.

-Ya basta..!- dijo-rió-gruño Harry.

-Ok Ok. Bien...¿querían algo de la tienda..?

-algo estará bien.

Mientras Harry, Draco y Hermione recorrían la tienda, los gemelos la ordenaban.

-Oigan.. - comenzó Hermione.

-¿Si..? -preguntaron los gemelos distraídos.

-¿Que.. paso con Ron..?

Ambos levantaron la cabeza de golpe. El trío los miró extrañado.

-¿Que..?

-no sabemos que pasa con Ron - dijo George levantando los sortilegios que se le habían resbalado de las manos. -Está muy raro. Se está volviendo como el idiota de mi hermano.

-¿Percy..? - preguntó Draco

-¿Hay algún otro idiota..? Mejor no contesten eso.

-Es decir.. -comenzó Fred - Se comporta como si fuésemos completos desconocidos, cuando le preguntamos sobre ustedes, nos preguntó quienes eran, lo único que hace es leer. Ese no es mi hermano. No el que yo conozco.

Harry observó preocupado el suelo, y se sentó en el.

- Este es otro caso para el salvador del mundo mágico - rió Draco para aliviar la tensión.

-Eso mismo estaba pensando. - murmuró Harry con voz cansina.

Llegaron a casa de Hermione con los brazos llenos de sortilegios. Decidieron probarlos en Hogwarts, y los guardaron en sus respectivos baúles.

Ese era la última tarde en casa de Hermione.

Se pusieron a armar el equipaje, y luego bajaron al jardín.

-Yo no se que está pasando. Pero no me gusta. -comentó Draco mirando a los transeúntes.

Hermione observaba el suelo y murmuraba incoherencias.

-¿Hermione...?-comezó a preguntar Harry.

-Shhhh -lo cayó esta - estoy pensando.

-Tu siempre estas pensando - señaló Draco.

-Hermione, deja tranquilo a Ron. Mejor piensa en.. - pero no pudo continuar. Tres lechuzas volaban hacia ellos.

Una se colocó en el regazo de la joven. Otro en el de Draco, y el último en el de Harry.

Se miraron unos a otros y abrieron las cartas.

Estimado Sr. Potter:

Es un placer para mi comunicarle que debido a los resultados de sus TIMO usted a sido elegido como prefecto de su casa.

Así mismo, se lo espera en el vagón de prefectos, Expreso de Hogwarts, King Kross, el primero de septiembre, junto a sus colegas.

Los prefectos pueden sumar y restar puntos, imponer detenciones, deben guiar a los de primero año, y realizar la vigía nocturna.

Su placa está adjunta a la carta.

Sin más, se despide atentamente:

Minerva McGonagall, cabeza de Gryffindor, y directora adjunta.

Draco levanto la cabeza de su carta, y ojeó la de sus amigos.

-¡Todas dicen lo mismo!- sonrió.

Hermione miraba la carta extrañada.

-Pero yo ya era prefecta.

Harry se encogió de hombros.

-Lo que no entiendo es por que, si tu era prefecta, lo soy yo.

-En sexto siempre eligen a 2 prefectos.

-¿Entienden lo que esto significa? -preguntó Draco con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¿Mas trabajo? - preguntó Harry apesadumbrado.

-¡Más diversión!! - gritó el rubio. - Vamos, ya está oscuro, mejor entremos a comer y a festejar todo esto.

Entraron a la casa.

-Vamos a ver una de esas pliculas.

-Películas.. - le corrigió Hermione.

-Si. Si eso.

-Bueno.. - murmuró Hermione revisando la revista del cable. - Está por empezar una llamada... "El aro". El genero es "terror".

-¡Vamos a verla..! -corearon Draco y Harry, sentándose en el sillón y apagando las luces.

-Pero..- protesto Hermione - me dan miedo..

-¿Te enfrentas a Voldemort y te da miedo..? - preguntó Harry con cara de que Hermione está destornillada.

-Ok ok.. pero..

-escucha, siéntate al lado mío, cuando te de miedo, me abrazas fuerte- dijo Harry con cara de 112. (n/a: aprovechador!!) - ¿Que dices..?

-Bueeno - asintió Hermione como si la idea la disgustara. -(n/a: Ja, no me hagas reir..)

La película comenzó. Se trataba de una periodista, ella investigaba un caso sobre un video, uno sin etiqueta, que le habían contado que si lo mirabas te morías en siete días. Al llegar a la parte en la que la joven veía el video Hermione ya estaba prácticamente pegada a Harry. Alguien que los viese hubiera dicho que eran siameses.

-déjame decirte.. - exclamó Hermione cuando terminó la película - que nunca más permitiré que me convenzas de ver una película de terror. -terminado de decir esto, subió las escaleras y gritó, dando un portazo a su habitación:

-HASTA MAÑANA

Los jóvenes se miraron, se encogieron de hombros, y se dispusieron a buscar alguna otra película de terror que mirar.

CONTINUARÁ.

Bieeen. Ya acabe este capítulo. '. Espero que les esté gustando. Siento no actualizar tan seguido como quisiera. ¿que tal les pareció..? En el próximo capítulo; PREFECTOS EN EL EXPRESO DE HOGWARTS.


End file.
